


Champion Evolutions

by taffetaDirigible, xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Digi-RT [2]
Category: Digimon World Series, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digimon AU! Digimon are rare creatures that only appear to chosen teenaged individuals in the Human Realm. They only appear to the Chosen if a new evil appears and threatens the Digi-World or Human World. A new evil has arrived and it threatens to wipeout the human race.</p>
<p>Certain people do know of their existence and in the Human Realm Digimon is just a card game. But the ones who joke around are faced with the task of learning the truth and facing the ultimate enemy. The next group of human’s isn’t really what you expect to be trusted with the fate of the world. But they're the only ones capable of such a task. You'll understand how.</p>
<p>Join the three teams: RT, AH, and RWBY on their adventure and find out how they face this evil. Will they work together or will they fail at their missions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_A creature runs in the dark woods of the Digital World and is being chased by an unknown force. The creature doesn't bother looking back or else it fears that it will be the last time it will see light if it looks back. It continues to run, but trips in the process and gives a light squeak that gives off its position. The force quickly catches up and the creature tries to get up, but is pushed back to the ground. The force growls and moves back from the creature; it's slightly confused and slowly sits up. It looks around afraid of the complete darkness of the woods and then hears footsteps coming closer. It starts to tremble and shuts its eyes quickly._

_They stop and examine the creature, "You surely gave me some trouble. You made me chase you all the way across the Digital World. Now don't be stubborn and just give your allegiance to me, the one and only true ruler of the Digital World. I'm not going to hurt you if you don't resist me. Now, what was your name?"_

_The creature opens its eyes and looks at the source of the footsteps earlier. It quickly looks down and answers back, "I-it's none of your business and I'm not going to work for you! Not ever! I will never bow down to a monster like you!"_

_"What a shame, you could've lived forever because of me. But since you resist, you've chosen your fate. Goodbye." He draws a sword and strikes at the creature. He hits the creature and data strips starts to fly everywhere. He smirks and sheathes the sword, "They never learn... Huh?" He looks up at the dancing data strips and they fly up to the sky. "Head back to the castle, we'll have visitors soon." The force complies and run back to the castle. "The Digi-Destined are coming just as planned and when they arrive, I'll take them down one by one. They won't get far."_

...

”Lunamon! Lunamon! Are you okay? Can you hear me?” A voice shouts next to Lunamon and shakes him. “Lunamon, answer me! Please tell me you’re alive!”

Lunamon slowly opens his eyes and stirs, “Wh-who’s there?” Lunamon looks around and it’s almost completely dark.

“Don’t worry, it’s me, Penmon. We’re in an alleyway and you’re one of the partners thankfully. Where are the others?”

Lunamon looks around and shrugs, “I don’t know. We were running and then I woke up here. Maybe they weren’t chosen like us two?”

Penmon shakes his head, “No, they’re chosen like us. I know it!” Penmon says confidently. "Come on, we have to find the others." Penmon helps Lunamon up and they look around.

They look at the end of the alleyway and barely any lights fill the streets. “Penmon, do you know where we are?”

“We’re not supposed to find them; they’re supposed to find us. They’ll come soon. We just have to wait until they do.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Yea, I hope I’m right too.”


	2. Disappearance

… Austin, Texas…

The school bell rings and two teenagers run towards the school, “I told you we couldn’t finish the game!” The one on the left yells to the other.

“Oh, come on Burnie! You know me; I have to use my combos before we finish a game!” The kid, on the left, replies.

“Yea, well, now we’re late because of you, Matt. Last day of school and decide to start it with being late!” Burnie exclaims.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay?! Jeez, you’re starting to sound like a broken record. You blame me every time we’re late to school!”

“That’s because it is your fault we’re always late!”

“I know it is.” Matt says and Burnie looks at him. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“…Really? We’re having this stupid conversation for no reason.”

Matt thinks about it for a moment, “Yup.”

Burnie groans, “Okay, whatever.” They enter the school campus and head different directions. “I’ll see you after school!” Burnie waves to Matt and he waves back.

… Queens, New York…

“Hey, Ray!” A guy walks over to Ray.

“Howdy! How’s life, Michael?” Ray replies.

“Boring, but I heard that we’re going to get a new student. He’s from England I think.” Michael answers.

Ray looks behind Michael, “Speak of the devil, there he is.” He points and Michael turns around. A skinny kid walks past and almost trips next to him. “Clumsy guy.” Ray chuckles.

Michael turns back, “That was unexpected. Anyway, you think we can have one last rematch? Come on Ray, just one match.” Ray thinks about it.

“Alright, fine. Just one match, but I bet you can’t beat that scrawny kid in less than five minutes. He looks like one of those hard to beat ones.”

“At Digimon? He will be done for in less than three!” Michael challenges.

Ray smirks, “If he beats you in less than three minutes, then you owe me you’re rarest card.”

“Then if I beat him that means I get your rarest card.”

Ray didn’t even hesitate, “Deal.” He is surprised that Ray accepted the challenge so easily. “Well?”

Michael is hesitant for a moment, “Deal.” Ray happily shakes his hand and the school bell sound.

"I'll see you at the competition on the weekend. I gotta practice."

"Don't know why you need to, you've been the best for nine years."

"Yea, well. I need keep that streak. See you later!"

Ray walks off waving and Michael heads the other direction. “See ya.”

… Austin, Texas…

“Hey Miles, Kerry, sorry I’m late! I had to find my box of cards.” Lindsay runs with a box in her hands as the cards in the box made loud noises. "You guys are splitting these, right?"

Miles looks at the box, "No, actually Kerry could just have them. Despite how many rare cards you have Lindsay, I bet I'll still beat Kerry's sorry butt."

Kerry glares at him, "I can beat you!"

"Oh please, Kerry. I'm the best in the whole school or better yet the whole world!"

"Uh, no you're not Miles. Look." Lindsay was checking something on her phone then shows it to them. "It says that there's a competition this weekend. They bring people who play Digimon from all over the world. There's this kid from New York named, Ray Narvaez Jr., and currently he's the champion."

"Lemme see that!" Miles snatches it out of her hands and checks information about this ‘Ray’ guy. "What?! It says he won the competition every year since it started! How come I've never heard about this competition before?!"

"How long ago did it start?" Kerry asks trying to look over Miles' shoulder, but he was too tall.

Miles scrolls down and his jaw practically drops, "It started nine years ago! He's won every single one!" He's practically yelling now in the school hall. "He was six when he first started playing in the Digimon Games!"

"He's the best of the best." Lindsay says.

Miles hunches over, "You sound like you know the guy." Miles groans.

"I do."

"What?! Who is he? How do you know him? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me! Please, please, please, please, please!!!!"

"Calm down!" Lindsay hits the back of his head.

He rubs the back of the head, "Owww, that hurt." He whines.

Lindsay sighs, "He's a friend of Michael's, the kid that used to go to this school."

"Oh yeaaaaaaa." Kerry grins, "Wasn't he your... boyfriend?"

Lindsay blushes, "N-no! He was one of my best friends."

"Hah! She said ' _was_ one of my best friends'! You admit it!" Miles grins widely. "We win!" They high-five each other in succession.

"I hate you guys." Lindsay says through grit teeth and the bell sounds. "Here's the box and I gotta go. Bye." She hands Kerry the box and Miles starts leaving.

"Wait, Miles! Can you help me?"

Miles holds his chin to indicate he is thinking then answers, "No, I think you got it, buddy. Bye, Kerry." He walks off.

He groans then shoves the box in his opened locker, closes the locker and goes to class.

…Austin Convention Center…

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the tenth year of the Digimon Games!" The speaker announces and twelve tables were set up on the stage. "Let's welcome the contestants. The first round there are two teams, whoever wins at each table gets to move on to the next round. Red Team consists of: Michael Burns, Matthew Hullum, Joel Heyman, Gustavo Sorola, Geoffrey Ramsey, Michael Jones, Gavino Free, Ray Narvaez Jr., Monty Oum, Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna, and Lindsay Tuggey." He announces Blue Team then lets the teams organize how they’ll handle the other team.

Burnie grumbles, “I can’t believe you got me to go to this competition, Matt.”

“We’ll be fine! We have the champion on our team.” Matt reassures as Ray walks over.

“Alright, guys, the competition looks tough. Just do what I do… improvise.” Ray points to himself.

Miles waves his hands, “W-w-w-wait, you improvise? You don’t have strategy or something?”

Ray shakes his head, “Its all luck for me. And I mean YOLO, right?”

“And you’ve been champion for how many years.”

“Nine.”

“All these years you’ve been improvising?” Matt asks.

“Don’t mess around guys. He may look like he knows what he’s doing, but its all improvisation.” Michael answers.

“We’ll win, I know it. Do you guys trust me?” Ray puts his hand in the middle.

“Heck yea.” Michael puts his hand above Ray’s and so does Gavin.

The two look at him, “I know I bloody have to trust the champ.” Gavin smiles his accent surprising most.

“I don’t know if that was an insult or a compliment.” Ray teases as Gavin nudges him.

Matt, Burnie, Gus, and Joel put their hands in. “Aren’t you over eighteen?” Ray asks Joel.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun.” Joel answers.

Kerry immediately puts his hand in followed by Monty, Lindsay, and Geoff. They all turn to Miles, “C’mon Miles, you’re the one who wanted to be in the competition.” Kerry states.

He mumbles something then places his hand above the others, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“We all agree to improvise?” Ray asks them and they all nod. He smiles, “Then let’s do this Red Team!” They raise their hands in the air and cheer. “Llllllllllllllllleeet’s Play!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ray yells as they look at him with puzzled faces.

“It’s what he does.” Michael explains pushing them to their tables. “You’ll get used to it.”

“All the games are played at once and the winner moves onto the next round.” The announcer announces. “For Red Team in order it goes: Monty Oum, Geoff Ramsey, Michael Burns, Matt Hullum, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, Lindsay Tuggey, Michael Jones, Ray Narvaez Jr., Joel Heyman, Gavin Free, and Gus Sorola. With the champion on their team, there’s no doubt that most of them are going to win.”

Ray groans as Joel notices, “What’s up?”

“I just wish that they would stop calling me that. It’s starting to get annoying. Plus, I’m not that good at all at Digimon.”

“Modest as ever. You deserve the title.” Joel smiles.

Ray smiles back and looks at the guy across from him. He was shaking and was probably afraid of facing the champion. “Hey, don’t worry. How about I let you win?”

The boy looks at him, “Really?”

Ray nods, “Yea, I’ll let you beat me. This competition is getting boring anyway.” The boy smiles and cheers. Ray chuckles and notices that his pocket if glowing. He reaches in and takes out a device and the screen is glowing so bright that he can’t even look at it anymore. “What the..?” The others look over and the light spreads throughout the room. Everyone covers their eyes and the light dims just enough for them to see again.

They look again and Ray’s gone and chattering starts, “Where’s…” Joel couldn’t even finish his sentence. Michael looks at the ground next to him; he picks up an orange, small device and looks at the screen.

There’s a constant blue beeping dot on it and the others on his team come over, “It shows that he’s right in front of me, but he’s not here.”

“He is in front of you just not in this world.” Monty states.

“What are you talking about?” Michael questions.

Gavin then has a concerned look, “You’re saying that he’s bloody in…?” Monty nods.

“But how is that possible? He can’t be there unless he’s a…” Geoff stops mid-sentence. Geoff looks at Monty and Gavin and they both nod. He sighs and heads to the announcer, “Can we look for Ray? Just give us an hour and we’ll be back with him.”

The announcer thinks, “I’ll give you two hours.”

Geoff smiles and goes back to the others, “C’mon, we’re finding Ray no matter what.” He passes them and picks up his backpack as does Monty and Gavin. “I didn’t think the champion would be one.”

“He’s a modest guy, it’s understandable.” Gavin says.

They’re outside and Miles stands in front of them, “Wait, you guys seem to know what’s going on. So, what’s going on?”

“Miles, we can’t explain right now. We don’t have enough time, just come with us.” Monty answers. Geoff’s bag then starts to unzip and a blue and white pet pops its head out.

“Hey, Geoff, can I get out now?” The pet asks and the others stare at it. Geoff takes off his bag and pushes the pet back inside and zips up his bag.

“I told you not to do that, DemiVeemon!” Geoff says sternly.

“Wait, DemiVeemon? Digimon is real?!” Kerry asks taking a step back.

Gavin sighs, “Michael, what color and type is your DigiVice?”

Michael looks at the device in his hand and examines it, “It looks like the Adventures DigiVice, but it’s orange.”

Gavin turns to Geoff and Monty, “C’mon we can’t stay here. Michael, show us the way.” He looks down at the DigiVice and at the blinking dot; there are multiple now and a stream of light glows through the DigiVice. He points it outwards and the light shines brighter, “Let’s go.” Gavin starts leading the way and everyone else follows, though they aren’t sure if it would be a good idea to trust the three.


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Geoff, and Monty try to explain the situation to the rest of the group, but gets interrupted. Ray meets a new friend.

They walk for who knows how long and Gavin turns into an alleyway, but the others stop at the entrance. He turns back, "What's the matter?"

Geoff sighs, "Gavin, you know what's up. The prophecy was in detail, we knew this was going to happen. Yet, we ignored our calling when the Digital World needed us most. We failed at being the DigiDestined and now they’re the next DigiDestined."

"Wait, come again? We're the next what?" Miles asks.

"The next DigiDestined and if you're not capable of handling such a task then you best not be here. Though if you do choose to leave, think to yourself as to what'll happen if you don't help." Monty replies and let's them have the chance to make a decision.

Gavin points a green DigiVice forward and it shines a beam of light. The others cover their eyes and when they open them again, a digital gate appeared. "When you're ready, this gate will always be here. So if you do choose to leave, but change your mind, this gate will always be here." Gavin runs in and disappears.

"We'll be waiting on the other side." Monty runs in.

Geoff glances at the group, "Your decision, choose the right one." Geoff runs in.

They exchange looks and Kerry and Michael run in, "Kerry!" Miles runs after them.

Lindsay and Matt run in, "Hey, Matt what are you doing?!" Burnie follows and that left Joel and Gus. Joel and Gus exchange looks.

"Don't know what it is, but I don't wanna know the consequences if we don't join in." Gus states and Joel nods as they run in.

They were all falling and screaming, but each of them were caught by a creature, all of them saying 'thanks'. There were digital streams everywhere and the humans looked around. "Wow, this is the real deal." Lindsay says amazed at the sight.

"Wait, what's that?" Burnie points downward and they look. A wave passed them and the digital streams disintegrated. "What happened?"

"This is what happens when the DigiDestined fails their mission. The enemy gets stronger and is now almost impossible to defeat." Monty says sadly.

" _Almost_ impossible. Don't bloody forget that there's always a reason for everything. There's a reason we failed our mission. Have faith lad." Gavin replies.

"Let me explain this in a way that even a baby's brain can process. We failed, enemy gets stronger, there's not enough data left for any Digimon to come back to life, and now new people save the world. What don't you get?" Geoff explains angrily as they make it to the actual floor. "Thanks Veemon."

"No problem, Geoff." Veemon smiles.

"Go ahead; introduce yourself to your Digimon. Though, they don't need to introduce themselves because you probably already know them." Monty says jumping off Agumon's shoulder.

"Wasn't Veemon, DemiVeemon?" Matt asks getting off Elecmon, thinking he was too heavy for the little guy.

"They immediately become Rookie level when they enter the Digital World. In the Real World, their In-Training level. Don't ask me how it works, but with the little data left in the data stream it'll be hard for them to Digivolve." Gavin explains jumping onto the ground since Terriermon was gliding slowly down.

"Did I ever tell you that you're heavy, Gavin?" Terriermon teases.

"Yes, actually, many times." Gavin answers as Terriermon chuckles.

"Where to now?" Michael asks impatiently.

"You will have to figure that out yourself." Monty answers then looks at the other DigiDestined. He focuses on Miles, Kerry, and Lindsay; they were quite gentle with their Digimon just like him when Agumon asked for his help about a year ago.

Lindsay smiles at the cat-like Digimon in front of her and slightly crouches down. "You're Salamon, right? You're my favorite Digimon when I still had my deck of cards."

"What'd you do with them?"

"I gave it away because I didn't need them. Oh, by the way, I'm Lindsay." Lindsay holds her hand out.

Salamon gladly shakes it, "Nice to meet you, Lindsay."

"Penmon, huh?" Kerry examines the penguin-like Digimon and circles around it. He outstretches his hand, "I'm Kerry." He smiles trying to comfort the Digimon from the awkwardness.

Penmon wobbles over and shakes his hand, "Hello, Kerry."

After a long pause, "Sooo, uhh, what do you Digivolve into?" Kerry asks, again trying to not make it awkward.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the experts in Digimon."

Kerry almost stumbles over, "That's right, we are... Wait, we are?"

"Yea, what have those games of Digimon meant to you, a tea party? I don't think so." Miles answers as Kerry rubs the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. Miles chuckles, "Well, I'm Miles Luna and you're Lunamon, correct?" Lunamon nods. "So, I get a girl Digimon?"

"Digimon don't have genders, Miles." Kerry tells him. "You of all people should know that."

"Yea, yea, whatever." Miles looks back down at his Digimon. "I know I had you in my deck somewhere, but never really used you that much." Lunamon doesn't know if it should be insulted or not. "N-not that you suck or anything!" Miles then notices what he said and immediately apologizes. "Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to say that!"

Lunamon tilts its head, "No need to apologize. I know exactly what you meant."

"Really?" Lunamon nods and Miles sighs in relief. "Wow, I didn't know where I was getting with that. Thanks for understanding."

"Though, you are ignorant, you mean well. If you study more, you will know all our strengths and weaknesses. DigiGamers are supposed to know everything inside and out. Ignorance will only get you so far." Lunamon says and Miles doesn't know how to respond.

Miles then says, "Did you just call me ignorant?" Lunamon nods.

Kerry pats Miles on the back, "Getting owned by your own Digimon, can't imagine how you feel right now."

"Shut your mouth." Miles huffs. Kerry starts laughing and soon Miles laughing as well. "I hate you so much." He says still laughing.

“Love you too, pal.” Kerry replies.

Monty chuckles and Geoff turns to Gavin and Michael. He walks over to Gavin, “Hey, Gav, what do you think?"

"About the prophecy? It's spot on. About the lads here? Not very impressed, but then again we weren't a very happy bunch when we started were we?"

"No, we weren't." Monty replies.

Agumon, Guilmon, and Salamon starts growling, “Salamon, what’s wrong?” Lindsay asks.

The three pre-DigiDestined looks around and seem like they were waiting for something. “Stay back.” Monty whispers. They start backing away, but their Digimon turns a certain direction and they wait patiently for what’s coming next. A roar emits from the jungle next to them and a boar-like Digimon appears from the shrubbery. It heads for the humans, but their Digimon jump in the way to save them. “Boarmon! Agumon, ready?”

Agumon nods, but Gavin interrupts, “Wait, we can’t Digivolve them remember? Michael now would be a good time. Do it just like the TV show.” Michael takes out his DigiVice, but stares at it not knowing what to do. He looks over at their Digimon and they’re getting pummeled. “Any day now!”

“Nose Blaster!” Boarmon yells and a flaming snort releases from his nose encountering the Digimon. They fall back and most of them are now unable to get up.

“Agumon! That’s it, I’m not gonna risk it any longer!” Monty takes out a red DigiVice and it starts to glow. “Don’t fail me now.”

Agumon starts to glow as well, “Agumon Digivolve to…” The glow from Agumon dims, but he’s still the same. “It didn’t work.” He gets rammed by Boarmon, pinning him against a tree and Boarmon’s like ten times bigger than him.

Gavin turns to Michael, “Michael, you have to do it now!”

“Nose Blaster!” Boarmon yells and his snout starts to blaze.

“AGUMON!”

“Not on my watch! DNA Charge!”

“Gaomon Digivolve to… Gaogamon!” Gaogamon tackles Boarmon off Agumon and Agumon escapes to Monty’s side. “Spiral Blow!” Gaogamon takes a big breath and a vortex releases from his mouth and sent Boarmon flying. “That takes care of one problem.” Gaogamon DeDigivolves back to Gaomon.

Gavin looks over to the partner of Gaogamon, “Good timing Jack.”

Jack turns to the Brit, “You’re lucky I was around here.”

Geoff walks over, “Well, to be fair, we told you to stay here. Where’s Griffon?”

“That’s the thing; some kid came through the dimensional gate and started walking without direction. He was too curious, so Griffon had to go along with him.”

“Where are they headed?” Geoff asks.

“Geoff-“ Monty starts.

“Which direction did they go? Jack, you know how dangerous it is to have one of the DigiDestined roam around the DigiWorld with only one Digimon. Griffon is the only experienced one with the DigiVice, but she lost her Digimon because someone made the decision of leaving them behind.” He swiftly turns to Monty and glares at him.

“Geoff, calm down! I think it’s better if we split to have a little talk.” Gavin suggests and he leads Geoff to a random direction. Michael, Jack, and the four of their Digimon decide to follow them.

“Hey, Matt, we should split find a way outta here.” Burnie whispers.

He whispers back, “What, no! We don’t know how to get back; we might as well stick with the ones who know more than us.”

“Then let’s just sightsee for just a little. We won’t walk that far away, besides you’ve always said you wanted to really know what the Digital World looks like.”

“Fine, but just for a little bit, I don’t want to know what else is out there.” They start to sneak away.

“We’re following you.” Joel says behind them and Gus right beside him.

Burnie turns around, “Sure, but be quiet. We don’t want to let them know we’re gone.” They nod and sneak away from the group.

Gus’s Digimon wraps around his neck like a scarf, “Hey, what’re you doing? You’re going to choke me, Kudamon.” He then was immediately hushed at and decides to leave Kudamon there.

Monty watches them leave, but knew it’d be better if they did. They needed the experience firsthand. “Come on, we need to go.” He motions for Miles, Kerry, Lindsay, and their Digimon to follow.

Kerry turns, “Where to?”

"Anywhere that's not here. He's coming back. We have to leave quickly." Monty informs and the three of them are confused. "Leave," They stare at him. "as in right now." Continuing to stare. "Is any of this sinking in?" Stare. "Boarmon is coming back."

"Ohh!" Miles says and they exchange looks. "Aren't we gonna wait for the others?"

"No, we have to leave immediately."

"Dude, that's messed up." Miles says slowly. 

"Alright, let's go." Kerry says and they start heading a random direction.

...

"Ray? Hey, Ray? Ray, wake up." A voice speaks to him.

He stirs, "What, where am I?" He opens his eyes to see Lopmon next to him.

He sits up and Lopmon plops down next to him, "Griffon said that she'll be back. She went to find something. I don't recall what she said considering she mumbled."

"What?! She's out in the forest by herself and you didn't go with her! Lopmon, you know what's out there better than the three of us. I would've been fine by myself." Ray stands quickly and looks around. "Which direction?"

"She said she'll be back and that I didn't have to come with her. I'm sorry."

Ray sighs and pets Lopmon, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Let's just go find Griffon."

"I do not think so Human." A voice says. Ray looks around to find no one in sight. "The new DigiDestined is not what I expected, but then again all the DigiDestined are more than meets the eye. It's a pleasure to meet the legend of the Human Realm, the champion of every single competition of the Digimon Games since it was made."

"Yea, and now I can't keep that streak because someone wanted my autograph at the wrong time. Mind showing yourself?"

"Not at all." A devil-like Digimon appears in front of Ray and Lopmon runs in between them for defense.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, but not what I had in mind for a first encounter of an evil Digimon."

"You are too kind. I'm Devimon."

"Know that, but what are you doing here?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Typical answer."

"All I ask for is your services."

"Yea not happenin', you see I'm the good guy and I'll take you down no matter what. I'll bright up your whole world if I have to."

Devimon laughs, "You see, I have an army and all you have is a petite pet who is just wasted data. I suggest you surrender now."

"Still not happenin'. What I have here is a Digimon determined to take you down at any cost. If Lopmon has faith in me I have faith in her. And wasted data? The only wasted data I see here is the army you have. So how about we stop chitchatting and start the party shall we?"

Lopmon takes a step forward, "Ready when you are."

Ray slips out a card from his card pouch and takes out his DigiVice, "DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"

Lopmon starts to glow, "Lopmon Digivolve to... Turuiemon!"


End file.
